poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing the Myrmec Queen
This is how Rescuing the Myrmec Queen goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Battle for Volcano Island. see Starlight pacing Rocka: What's wrong, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: up and gasps with delight Rocka! Oh, thank Celestia, I found you. Rocka: Well, it's about time too. Come on. We've gotta find the others. sees an ooze monster about to grab Starlight Rocka: Look out! out his crossbow and hex energy shield and the ooze monster fight until Rocka overpowers it Rocka: Phew! That was close. Meanwhile Danny Phantom: This is one spooky forest. Spongebob Squarepants: You're telling me. Optimus Prime: But we can brave it. Twilight Sparkle: If we work together. hear rustling and look around and Starlight fall from a tree Rocka: Stupid tree. Starlight Glimmer: I think I hit my flank. Danny Phantom: Starlight! Rocka! Spongebob Squarepants: Thank goodness! Optimus Prime: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Have you found the Myrmec Queen? Rocka: No, but we found something else. points to a nearby Dark Energon ooze mine Danny Phantom: I wonder what's in there. Spongebob Squarepants: Why don't we check it out? Optimus Prime: Okay. But we must be cautious. Twilight Sparkle: If we touch it, we'll be corrupted. Rocka: I hear you, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: Let's go. enter and see ooze monsters mining Dark Energon ooze Danny Phantom: Whoa. Spongebob Squarepants: That's a lot of ooze monsters. Optimus Prime: Indeed. Twilight Sparkle: We'd better stand still so that they won't see us. Rocka: Sounds like a plan to me. Starlight Glimmer: Me too. sees something Rocka: And look who's overseeing the mining. see Black Phantom standing on a ledge Black Phantom: Hurry up. Thunderwing wants us to corrupt that Myrmec Queen as soon as possible. Danny Phantom: Who is that? Rocka: That is Black Phantom, the leader of a group of villians called the Legion of Darkness. Black Phantom: Hurry up. If the load isn't ready, I'll be using you for my newest supply of Anti-Quaza. Phantom sees something and looks, but Danny, Spongebob, Optimus, Twilight, Rocka, and Starlight are gone Black Phantom: Must be seeing things. the ooze monsters Is that not clear?! Ooze Monsters: Yes, sir. Black Phantom: Then get moving! ooze monsters work faster Black Phantom: Arachnix If you see any heroes, Autobots, or Equines, you know what to do. nod and run off Danny, Spongebob, Optimus, Twilight, Rocka, and Starlight arrive at a cave where they find Rainbow Dash and Surge Danny Phantom: Rainbow Dash! Surge! Spongebob Squarepants: There you guys are. Optimus Prime: We've been looking for you. Twilight Sparkle: We need to rescue the Myrmec Queen. Rocka: And fast. Starlight Glimmer: Do you know where she is? Rainbow Dash: Of course. Surge: Follow us. Monsters and Black Phantom stand by a captured Myrmec Queen Ooze Monsters: over and over One of us...one of us...one of us...one of us... Black Phantom: the Myrmec Queen You bugs better give up or the Witch Doctor will crush you all. Myrmec Queen: Black Phantom, listen. You are corrupted by Thunderwing's ooze. You must fight it. Black Phantom: laughs I will always be a villain. Soon you'll be one of us, a loyal servant of Unicron Ooze Monsters: over and over One of us...one of us...one of us...one of us... Spongebob, Optimus, Twilight, Rocka, Starlight, Rainbow, and Surge watch a safe distance away Danny Phantom: There she is. And it looks like she's running out of time. Let's move. Spongebob Squarepants: He's right, guys. Optimus Prime: Let's do it. Twilight Sparkle: Time for a little friendship magic. Rocka: A little? Starlight Glimmer: I was thinking more like a lot. Rainbow Dash: I'm with you, Starlight. is joining the chanting Surge: One of us...one of... chanting and sees the others are looking at him Huh? Oh. Okay. Spongebob, Optimus, Twilight, Rocka, Starlight, Rainbow, and Surge attack and free the Queen jumps down and readies his weapons Splitface (red side): Once and for all, let's use my Infecticide. Splitface (gunmetal gray side): No! The Shredding Claw. Splitface (red side): Infecticide. Splitface (gunmetal gray side): Shredding Claw. Splitface (red side): Infecticide! Splitface (gunmetal gray side): Shredding Claw! Danny Phantom: Splitface Does it really matter?! Spongebob Squarepants: Yeah. Quit the arguing. Optimus Prime: Why don't we just get on with the fighting? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Rocka: Alright. Starlight Glimmer: Let's do this. Rainbow Dash: It's time to use... Surge: The Magic of Friendship! Splitface (gunmetal gray side): Huh? Splitface (red side): Which one? and Rainbow Dash glow red, Spongebob glows blue, Surge glows orange, Starlight glows purple, Rocka glows pink, and Twilight and Optimus glow magenta and they fire a rainbow beam at Splitface, thus defeating him Danny Phantom: Wow! I have literally never tried that before. Spongebob Squarepants: What a cool new way of defeating bad guys. Optimus Prime: And it's because we all worked together. Twilight Sparkle: See, Danny and Spongebob? Rocka: When your friendship combines... Starlight Glimmer: It creates a power beyond knowing. Rainbow Dash: A power the bad guys have no way of controlling. Surge: The magic of Friendship. Phantom appears Black Phantom: You may have defeated Splitface, but you won't defeat me. Phantom brings out his Razor Sabre Mace Staff but before he can attack, Danny unleashes a ghost ray on him Danny Phantom: Take that! Spongebob Squarepants: Cool! Optimus Prime: Impressive. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Rocka: I have never seen that. Starlight Glimmer: I wish I'd thought of that. Rainbow Dash: Way to go, Danny. Surge: You showed him, ghost-kid. Black Phantom: I still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Arachnix Get them! show up Danny Phantom: Come on, guys. Spongebob Squarepants: Let's do this. battle the Arachnix. The Arachnix then duplicates itself to lots of itself Danny Phantom: Whoa. I didn't know it could do that. Spongebob Squarepants: Oh it is on. defeat each Arachnix individually Black Phantom: Alright. Now for the big test. Phantom swings his Razor Sabre Mace Staff when Optimus punches him, knocking him out and Rocka cuff Splitface and Black Phantom Surge: Splitface Ha, consider yourself caught and cuffed. Rocka: Black Phantom You're caught and cuffed. two villains are led away as the Myrmec Queen approaches Myrmec Queen: The Chosen Ones? Then the legends are true. I should've believed Shelly all along. Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Optimus Prime, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Rocka, Rainbow Dash, and Surge: (together) Shelly? Jimmy Neutron: (on communicator) Guys, there's a component not far away. We need that for the rip sipper. Spongebob Squarepants: Look, it's over there. Wow, it's beautiful. goes over to it Danny Phantom: Dude, it's an espresso machine. Jimmy Neutron: (on communicator) That's what I said. at the camp, the Myrmec Queen is waiting Myrmec Queen: The Witch Doctor has built a dam to stop the river flowing through the citizen's village. Now they can only drink the Dark Energon ooze which makes them slaves to Unicron. Rocka: That's an addiction. How can we stop him? Myrmec Queen: If you can distract the Witch Doctor long enough, my commando bugs can destroy the dam. The river will flow again and the citizens will be free. Stormer XL: You want our help, Queen. You got it. Myrmec Queen: Please hurry.